


Halloween Spirit

by ROBOTICIDOL



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Oops, i guess that it can count as souda/hinata, i hope so, im sorry, super late for the halloween spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBOTICIDOL/pseuds/ROBOTICIDOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Halloween Season on Jabberwock Island and outfits are available for every student! Some outfits more embarrassing than others..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Spirit

“Come on, Hinata-san! Be in the Halloween spirit!” Sonia pushed an outfit towards the male. She smiled proudly for finding a certain Halloween costume for him. The scary day was near and the island kids were celebrating it. Preparations have been done and every building was decorated with fake spiders and ghosts. Monomi had costumes available at the Rocketpunch Market, but some were added by the bear. Some that weren’t exactly….appropriate for a field trip. This particular costume that Sonia currently had in her hands was one of those outfits.

His face was flushed with pink as he wondered how /he/ would think of it. Wait, why is he thinking of him specifically? He should be worried about if anyone saw him wear that. “Why...do you want me to wear this?”

“Ask no questions! It is important for you to wear it and as a princess, I order you to do so!” She, again, pushed the costume into his hands.

Was it just Hinata or did she seem really pushy about this? Knowing that this was going to be one of those situations where no matter what he did, the other would get their way, he unwillingly took it and attempted to smile before leaving to go wear it.

A bit of time had passed before he finally put on the entire costume of the sexualized car. You read right. Hinata Hajime is wearing a very sexual version of a car costume. He wondered if he should leave his cabin to go find Sonia, but at the risk of being caught in such a thing by Nanami or Kuzuryuu… Groaning about the situation, he makes sure that all curtains are closed and no one is able to see him in this state. Just as Hinata thought it was safe…

“Yo, Hinata, the man I wanted to see, my amigo….” Souda had came into the room without a warning and happened to see Hinata in that. Awkward silence filled the cabin as he stared at the other’s current attire. Trying to come up with an explanation of any sort, all that came out were stutters and strings of nonsense. 

“S-Sonia, she.. I didn’t do.. I mean-.” How did he get himself into this mess? He only had himself to blame. 

Souda, using his beanie to hide his face, tried to find the door knob of the door to close it. “.... Come back...later when you..not busy.” Was all Hinata heard that was audible and not muffled.

They met up later at the diner when the ahoge-styled male was changed into proper clothing and vowed to never speak about the incident again. However, Sonia had gathered some of the meeting on tape for possible future reference.


End file.
